une autre histoire
by kaze29350
Summary: si les stark avait un autre enfant, si renly avait une fille et une femme, si ces deux enfant était promis mais que pour sa l'enfant stark abandonnai le titre de seigneur de winterfell apres la proclamation du roi du nord son frère venais lui prêter main forte et si les stark et les baratheon était allier comment se passerait-il liser mon histoire et vous saurer


« MESSIRES ! hurla-t-il à ébranler la charpente de la grand-salle. Voici ce que je dis, moi, à ces deux rois. » Il cracha. « Renly Baratheon ne m'est rien, pas plus que Stannis. Pourquoi devraient-ils m'imposer leur loi, à moi et aux miens, depuis quelque trône fleuri de Dorne ou de Hautjardin ? Que savent-ils du Mur, du Bois-aux-Loups, des tertres des Premiers Hommes ? Même leurs _dieux, _du toc ! Et les Autres emportent de même les Lannister, j'en ai une indigestion. » De derrière son épaule, il tira son interminable estramaçon. « Pourquoi ne pas nous gouverner nous-mêmes à nouveau ? Ce sont les dragons que nous avions épousés, et les dragons sont morts ! » Il pointa sa lame sur Robb. « Le _voici, _le seul roi devant qui je consens à ployer _mon _genou, messires, tonitrua-t-il : le roi du Nord ! »

Sur ce, il s'agenouilla et déposa son arme aux pieds du fils stark. « J'accepterai la paix dans _ces _conditions-_là_, dit lord Karstark. Qu'ils gardent leur château rouge et leur siège de fer. » Il tira son épée du fourreau. « Le roi du Nord », conclut-il en s'agenouillant aux côtés du Lard-Jon. Maege Mormont se dressa. « Le roi de l'Hiver ! » clama-t-elle en jetant sa masse épineuse auprès des épées. Déjà se levaient à leur tour les seigneurs riverains, les Nerbosc, Bracken, Mallister..., dont les maisons n'avaient jamais relevé de Winterfell les vieux mots retentissaient à nouveau, répétés par tous les échos de la grand-salle de Vivesaigues :

« Le roi du Nord ! » « Le roi du Nord ! » _« LE ROI DU NORD ! »_

_Robb se tenais la sur une chaise son front cercler de sa couronne il poussa un soupir se levant et commença à parler_

_- mes seigneurs Tywin Lannistere avance, renly et Stannis se dispute la légitimité de leur droit à régner il faut que nous agissions vite retrouvons mes sœur …_

_Les portes s'ouvrit un soldat arriva dans la salle avec une lettre _

_-excuser moi mes seigneur mais nous venons de recevoir ceci un cavalier viens de nous l'apporter _

_-donner la moi et voyons voir de quoi il en retourne _

_Le soldat s'approcha lu tendit la lettre avec un « bien messire » _

_Robb reconnu le sceau sur la lettre le loup des Stark il brisa la cire qui cachetai la lettre puis commença sa lecture il blêmit puis un sourire se forma sur ces lèvre il tendit la lettre a sa mère qui avec un regard soucieux âpres avoir lut la missive elle ce mit à sourire _

_-Robb,mes seigneur nos chance vienne d'augmenter mon fils William Stark qui a renoncer a ces droit sur Winterfell pour épouser l'héritière d'accalmie . Renly, sa fille et mon fils seigneur des terre de l'orage vienne de nous offrir un offre de paix nous l'aidons à mettre sa fille et son époux sur le trône et il nous accordera ce que nous voulons surtout que William est ton frère, Robb retrouve ton frère et conquière le trône de fer pour y mettre ton frère _

_-oui mes seigneur deux Stark aux pouvoir Renly Baratheon n'as eu qu'une fille et son époux est un Stark Tywin Lannistere sera coincer entre deux armer _

_-surtout que a 5 ans mon fils et son père discutèrent déjà de stratégie martiale _

_Les seigneur du nord se levèrent et acclama leur nouveaux roi _

_-venez avec moi mère _

_Catelyn se leva et emboitât le pied a son fils ils rentrèrent dans les appartements du roi du nord _

_-mère que penser vous de ceci ?_

_-Robb ton frere est avec Renly baratheon à la tête de 20 000 hommes plus les hommes du nord ces aussi un brillant stratège _

_-mère je vous demande ou se place les intérêts de William ces maintenant le futur lord d'accalmie et non de winterfell _

_-il reste un stark il est mon fils_

_-et il est mon frère j'ai confiance en lui mais je ne sais pas mes souvenir de lui sont vague je sais qu'il ressemblai a père et a jon_

_-ne dit pas sa _

_-que jon ressemble a son père je suis désoler mère mais jon est mon frère et le fils de père ces un stark et quand je le reverrai il deviendra jon stark _

_-tu va le légitimer tu es fou _

_- ces mon frère_

_-mais..._

_-silence ma décision est prise _


End file.
